1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to a display device utilizing column drivers to drive a display. More specifically, the disclosure relates to reducing power consumption of column drivers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In certain systems, the display subsystem consumes a significant portion of overall system power. The power consumed by the display subsystem includes both the backlight and panel electronics. A typical pixel based display includes numerous column drivers (CD) that drive a group of pixels, often a row or a column. Through multiplexing, the column drivers are able to drive any individual pixel through a unique combination of voltage source and sink. A timing controller (TCON) is used to control the column drivers and display a desired image. Generally, the TCON passes binary data to a column driver and a column driver processes the binary data using various components of the column driver to appropriately drive the display panel. Certain series of binary data received from the TCON may cause high power consumption in a column driver. For example, if the binary data is first the binary code for 3, 011, and subsequently transitions to the binary code for 4, 100, all bits of the binary data change. The power consumed by column drivers may be a significant portion of power consumed by a display subsystem.